


What's Done In The Dark

by fringewrites



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Celebrations, Dance of the Moonlight Jellies, F/M, Guilt, Infidelity, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: Lately Kent struggles with the simplest things, such as enjoying the dance of the moonlight jellies festival with his family. It's like he can't get by without the crutch of his charitable civilian boss turned lover, the farmer, Beth.





	What's Done In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an au where the farmer and Kent served together in the war. The farmer discharged before Kent and Kent coming home to find that the farmer has moved to Stardew Valley is a bittersweet coincidence. The farmer offers Kent a job as a farmhand to get him accustomed to civilian life, but good intentions go south when it turns into an affair.

                  Kent can feel Vincent tugging on the edge of his sleeve, pulling him out of his daze as he stares out into the endless rippling ocean before them. It’s the same vast sea he could look out upon from practically any rocky cliff in Gotoro. It’s easy to get lost in its depths, to gaze deep into the lapis blue waters and see nothing but bloated corpses sinking deeper…deeper. “Is that one of the jellies? There! That shiny thing in the water?” Vincent asks excitedly, pointing at a glimmering silver circle rippling in the tide. Kent shakes the cobwebs and bones out of his head and tries to make sense of what Vincent is pointing him in the direction of.

                “Oh no sweetie, that’s just the reflection of the moon!” Jodi corrects Vincent with a sweet giggle as she points her finger skyward, so that Vincent can draw the connection between the two.

                Vincent frowns and groans. “When are the jellies going to get here?” Vincent complains, still as impatient as ever. It’s the first time he’s managed to stay up late enough to see the jellies, body finally old enough to remain awake for something that excites him.

                “Soon, honey.” Jodi tells him while ruffling his hair. She lets out another amused giggle as she tucks her arm into Kent’s and gives him that look, that look-how-cute-our-son is look that he remembers from the early days of Sam’s childhood. He manages a polite smile of recognition before pressing his lips in a chaste kiss to her hair. He’s standing at the edge of the docks with his wife and their youngest son, and he can feel anxiety creeping inside him, as an unwelcome party guest. Kent tosses his gaze along the docks, catching bodies moving and mingling about. On the far left dock he can see his son paling around with his friends, threatening to push the brooding looking boy into the water while the purple haired girl laughs.  

                A few citizens linger at the shoreline, and that’s when he notices Beth starting to lumber into the sand, flip flops dangling from her fingers as she sinks her toes in and starts to stride easily toward the docks. She looks different than he’s ever seen her. She’s not wearing ripped up jeans or baggy overalls, but a flowy purple sundress that hugs her figure, and a sort of pendant on a string that hangs just under the low slung neckline of her dress. Her work sculpted calves shine smooth in the moonlight as she strolls, looking careless, casting casual glimpses in any direction but his, though she’s more than aware of where he is. Kent feels something like his heart leaping in his chest as neck craned obviously he drinks in the image of the farmer in all the feminine glory he’s never had the privilege of seeing her in, if you don’t count nudity that is.

                “Oh hey! There’s Beth! We should go say hello!” Jodi suggests warmly as she turns to track Kent’s stare. Kent swallows hard. He might be overthinking it but he feels like Jodi’s always watching his eyes, seeking out the object of his fixation. Jodi always seems to want to follow him wherever his mind goes, even the dark places that he tries to push her out of. He’s scared one of these days she’ll make the connection, but he’s also scared she won’t, that the day things crumble, it’ll have come as a total surprise to her. He doesn’t know which scenario is worse, probably won’t until it plays out in front of him. For now, Jodi is blissfully ignorant as she pulls him by the arm to go greet the woman he’s having an affair with.  “Beth!” Jodi calls as they close in, meeting her at the edge of the dock.

                Beth looks up from the sand, eyes big, looking like a startled deer as Jodi looks at her, all kind smiles. Beth is quick to fix her face, fall easily into the role of accommodating civilian, she trades that warm glossy smile with Jodi and greets her in kind, a high pitched exaltation, glad to see her. It’s so hard to breathe watching Beth and Jodi interact. He keeps waiting for the wires to cross, for something to go wrong and everything to fall apart due to their mere proximity. He still doesn’t understand how Jodi manages to trust Beth so blindly. “I’ve been meaning to invite you over for dinner sometime! As a thank you, of course! I make a mean bacon and cheese breakfast casserole! You can just ask Kent! It’s his favorite!” Jodi babbles on. Beth and Kent both know it is not his favorite. To Jodi’s credit, there’s no way she could know any different. 

                “That sounds lovely. Just let me know when you’re free and I’ll be sure to make the time. Always a pleasure to share a home cooked meal with good friends.” Beth chatters so efficiently in the language of civilian women that it’s borderline frightening. She can slip on a costume and skate by easier than Kent ever could, he wonders if it’s a skill you learn, if it’s just as difficult for Beth, or if it’ll get easier for him. At the moment it feels impossible, he feels like he’s watching it all take place from underwater. He feels so apart from everything happening in his life, except on the farm, or in the woods, or wherever he and Beth go.

                Suddenly, Jodi spots Caroline, and she’s practically running across the beach to go talk to her, laughing giddy like a school girl to her best friend. Kent smiles, endeared again by his wife, sad that he can’t seem to make her as happy as her gossipy friend does. He turns back to look at Beth who is already glowering at him. “Don’t say it.” She warns him, cheeks already red.

                “You look pretty.” Kent tells her and Beth groans at the compliment. It’s better than what she thought he was going to say. Kent isn’t nearly delusional enough to believe that Beth got all dressed up for him, this is something that must have existed before the army, or maybe manifested afterward in that time between her departure and his return. As much as she expects him to call her out on how uncharacteristic her outfit is, he doesn’t, he doesn’t feel like he ought to. It’s oddly discouraging. Beth wasn’t dressing up for him, if anything she would have dressed down for him, but there’s no reason to be any less than herself she feels. Still, she wonders what Kent will think if she ever gets too soft around the edges, if she ever becomes too civilian for him.

                Jodi calls back to Kent to come talk with Pierre. Jodi’s tried tirelessly to make those two men friends, but nothing sticks. The longest lasting conversations they’ve had have been haggling over seeds and materials for Beth’s farm. He’s bought produce from them before and that’ll spur the odd chat about dinner plans and the like. They never connect on anything deeper than a business level, and he thinks that for that reason maybe he ought to have Beth with him. He looks over to her weakly but she pats him on the shoulder. “You go. I’ll catch up with you later.” She tells him, sending him off to the trenches.

                It’s as bad as he thinks it will be. It’s uncomfortable and awkward and it’s Jodi forcing conversation. It’s basic call and response.  “Yes dear, no dear, that’s interesting, mmhmm.” It’s exhausting, script reading, so mundane he might pull his hair out. He looks back occasionally, catching glimpses of the farmer mingling with the townsfolk. He can see her laughing with his eldest son about something with her arm slung over Abigail’s shoulder. He feels insecurity in the pit of his stomach. He’s a dated relic. How long until Beth wants to move on to something that doesn’t remind her of the past? He chastises himself. He shouldn’t be so concerned with Beth’s love life when he’s got his wife hanging onto his arm.

                Mayor Lewis and Demetrius remind everyone that the jellies should be swimming close to the dock soon. Midnight is approaching and soon enough the waters will be swarmed with the glowing creatures. People begin to crowd back toward the docks, eager to catch a glimpse of the same thing they saw last year. As he follows his wife and his youngest son back to the docks, they become surrounded by low murmuring chatter of the rest of the townsfolk. It’s quiet, but in that moment it begins to feel grating and overwhelming. Kent can feel the back of his neck tingle with tension as he searches the docks for that one thing that can ground him, remove him from the noise. Through the crowds, he catches Beth walking down the expanse of the left most dock, clearly not set on where she’ll stand to see the jellyfish. Kent openly stares, willing her to look his way, hoping the intensity of his gaze will stir something in her.  Clearly the connection between them holds some kind of power that can travel through air because she looks up from the wooden dock to meet his eyes. Kent swallows hard and nods toward the shack on the far end of the beach.  Beth doesn’t nod in recognition, she doesn’t have to for Kent to know that all he needs to do now is get away.

                Beth tip-toes slow through the rising dune, littered with tall yellow sea grass behind Elliot’s shack. She tries to keep her balance but finds it quickly knocked out of her as rough hands press her hard against the hard wooden wall. She nearly panics and throws out her hands, but the hands that had pushed her go soft, one of them catching her wrist in midair, caressing her pulse point, as the other cups the side of her face. Kent closes her in, body enveloping hers, forehead brushing her own. “Need you” he whispers hot against her mouth and she closes the gap between them. The kiss is searing with heat. It’s the first they’ve shared in over twenty-four hours. Beth was kind enough to give Kent the day off to spend with his family. She breathes him in like the first drag of a cigarette after a failed attempt to quit. Her hand snakes easily around his neck to tangle with the hair at the base of his skull, they’re running on the second nature they’ve been existing in these past months.

                Kent runs the flat of his palms all over Beth’s body. His fingers tighten and release the soft fabric of her sundress, simultaneously appreciating it and missing the rough scratch of denim against his skin. “You really do look pretty,” Kent huffs, and this time Beth lets the compliment wash over her. She smiles and pulls him back in for another passionate kiss. Their mouths slot together and open wide against one another, she invites his tongue in with her own. Kent’s never been much for tongue kissing in the past, Jodi was never a fan of being slobbered all over. Maybe it’s that sinful indulgence of something once forbidden to him that sends a surge of electricity through him every time their tongues tangle, makes him moan into her mouth and push his groin up rough against hers so that her body knocks loudly against the wooden shack. Beth gasps at the force of his thrust. Kent’s hands travel down to her thighs and push the hem of her dress up to her waist, where his fingers find the waistband of her panties. He slides them down the curves of her hips and lets them fall into the sand where she kicks them off her delicate, bare feet, leaving them stranded amongst shell shards.

                Kent’s hands skate back up the smooth surface of Beth’s thighs before snaking around so that he grabs two heavy handfuls of Beth’s firm, plump ass, drawing a sharp gasp from the girl. Kent massages her ass cheeks before drawing a hand back and giving one of them a slap that makes Beth yelp at the sting. Kent grips the offended cheek hard and tugs, and Beth moans low. “H-hit me again.” she orders him, biting her lip at the finished request and he’s compelled to obey. He draws the same hand back and delivers another hard slap that makes Beth groan and throw her head back against the wall. Kent takes advantage and closes his lips around the sensitive spot he knows lives on the side of Beth’s neck, just to feel her shudder against him. Kent wants desperately one of these days to suck a purple bruise into her lithe, pale neck, but for now he settles for peppering her with kisses and bites that have her fingers clawing at his scalp.

                Beth has grown used to tall grass tickling at her calves at the same time Kent hoists her legs up to wrap around his waist. She’s accustomed to crickets singing around them, fireflies twinkling nearby, the hum of cicadas all over powering their heavy breaths and soft moans, so it takes her a minute to really remember where they are and when.  It isn’t until she begins to notice the sound of the waves crashing soft at the shore, and the murmurs of their friends traveling on the wind that it occurs to her how very not alone they are. Beth is used to the seclusion of the forest, not being barely hidden on the far end of the beach with Kent’s entire family close by.  “Won’t-fuck-won’t Jodi be looking for you?” Beth pants, as the hem of her dress falls around her hips, and Kent grinds his clothed erection over her wet cunt.

                Kent hardly thinks he should have to dignify the question with a response at this rate. He knows that Beth doesn’t actually care that Jodi is probably scanning the shore for her husband, that she’s pursing her lip trying to push away the nagging voice of her friend Caroline, filling her head with doubts. At this point, mentioning Jodi is a formality, a preemptive Hail Mary before the ultimate sin. Still, the circumstances are peculiar. “Don’t worry, I’ll be quick.” Kent answers gruffly as he balances her back straight against the wooden shack, so he can pull back for a moment to unbuckle his belt.

                Beth frowns. “Well, if you’re going to be quick, how will it be any fun for me?” Beth challenges while hungrily eyeing Kent’s crotch as he undoes his fly and pulls his hard cock through his boxers.

                Kent rubs the blunt head of his dick against the slit of her pussy, feeling the easy, slick glide as he seeks out her entrance. “Believe me, I’ll make it good for you.” He assures her as he slides into her with one smooth thrust. Beth’s mouth falls open in a silent cry as he bottoms out, bare inside her. She’s had his cock so many times now but she’s always made breathless when she feels him so thick filling her up. She can’t believe she could be so lucky, her wildest fantasies about her former comrade were never as good as the reality she lives in today. He abandons all preamble, already thrusting hard and shallow into her tight cunt as she clings to him for dear life, back scraping against the wood paneling of the shack in a way she knows will leave her pleasantly sore in the morning. Kent moves his hand to cup her breast when he gets the idea to tug down the collar of her sun dress, leaving her tits out and bouncing in the open. She didn’t wear a bra even though they’re on the precipice of fall, and he’s surprised he didn’t see her nipples burgeoning against the thin fabric of her dress before now.

                “F-fuck, Kent!” Beth moans as she effectively bounces in Kent’s lap. He sucks one of her perky pink nipples into his mouth and rolls it between his teeth in a way that has her dancing along the thin line of pain and pleasure.

Kent’s legs start to wobble with the effort of keeping Beth’s body up and fucking into her at the same time. His legs aren’t quite what they were when he enlisted. He finds himself pulling out and lowering Beth until her feet hit the sand. She looks at him perplexed for a moment. “Turn around,” he orders “hands against the wall.” There’s something about the way Kent can go from deferring to Beth’s pleasure, to taking control like this that keeps Beth on her toes, keeps her excited. She’s quick to spin around and plant her hands firmly against the wall, awaiting his action. He steps forward and pulls her dress up so it’s resting over the arch in her back, her ass exposed to the cool ocean breeze, and then she feels his lower body warm against her as he slides in from behind. She feels so exposed, ass out, titties bouncing over the collar of her dress as Kent fucks into her raw. There’s no other way she’d rather have it.

Kent’s hips start bucking against the thick curve of her ass, rabbit fast. He’s fucking her for keeps now, his arms curling around her thin body so that one hand can grab and squeeze her tit and the other can tease at her clit. Beth feels her orgasm building fast, Kent was right, he’d set his mind out to make her come and god he was going to do it in as short a time as possible. “G-give me your fingers. Let me suck on them.” she whispers, and the hand that was grabbing her tit moves up to her face so that he can offer his fingers. She takes them into her plush mouth and sucks the digits, hollowing her cheeks, hoping to stifle the high pitched whimpers as they start to fall out of her. Her mind is on overload as it tries to focus on the intense feeling of Kent’s fingertips rubbing her clit raw, and his dick pounding against her g-spot. She lets out a high wine, Kent’s fingers trapped between her teeth as her orgasm rips through her, cunt spasming and fluttering around Kent’s thick, dripping cock.

When she comes down, she can feel Kent falling out of her, limp and sated. She can feel the warm thick come dripping from her pussy lips and onto the sand. It’s not the first time he’s come inside her and it definitely won’t be the last. The two breathe heavily, trying to catch up with reality when they begin to hear the oohs and aahs coming from the docks. Kent and Beth look at one another soberly. “I’ll just go home. You head out there. If we go out there at the same time it’ll be too suspicious.” She warns and he nods, unable to get a word in edgewise as she slips through the grass to sneak across the bridge into town.


End file.
